Motor function is compromised with advanced age, and motor impairment is involved in various neuromotor injuries and disorders including stroke, spinal cord injury, amputation, and aging. Development of effective interventions for facilitating neuromotor adaptation is essential for accelerating or augmenting rehabilitation outcomes in the control of impaired limbs. The ultimate goal of the study is to find non-pharmacological and non-invasive neuromodulating interventions for enhancing the rehabilitation outcomes that may be applied to individuals with impaired motor function. In rats, implanted afferent vagus nerve stimulation paired with motor training enhanced neuromotor adaptation and motor recovery most likely through increased release of central neuromodulators that originate from the brainstem. We propose to translate the findings in rats into humans by applying vagus nerve stimulation noninvasively. Transcutaneous VNS (tVNS) can noninvasively activate the brainstem including locus coeruleus, where norepinephrine (i.e. neuromodulator) is synthesized. However, it is unknown whether tVNS leads to increasing neuromodulators and facilitating neuromotor adaptations when combined with motor training in humans. With potential applicability of this novel intervention for facilitating neuromotor adaptation to various clinical human populations in future scope, it is essential to start with the basic understanding about the effect of tVNS on the neuromotor system and training-induced adaptation in neuromotor behavior in non-disabled humans. The overarching hypothesis is that an application of tVNS increases central norepinephrine and facilitates training-induced neuromotor adaptations in humans. The specific aim is to examine the effect of tVNS on central norepinephrine and training-induced neuromotor adaptations in humans. The effect of applying tVNS concurrently to visuomotor training will be investigated by comparing the changes in central norepinephrine and changes in the visuomotor skill and corticospinal excitability due to training with and without tVNS (sham) in non-disabled humans. We expect that subjects with concurrent tVNS during training show greater increases in the visuomotor skill and corticospinal excitability after training. We also expect that tVNS increases central norepinephrine, and the amount of neuromotor adaptations due to training is associated with that of tVNS-induced increase in central norepinephrine. These expected findings will be the first evidence on the efficacy of concurrent tVNS with motor training for upregulating central norepinephrine and facilitating training-induced neuromotor adaptations in humans. They will open new scientific and clinical fields of study that will lead to the creation of motor rehabilitation paired with tVNS that can enhance rehabilitation outcomes in individuals with motor impairment. Demonstration of associated changes between central norepinephrine and neuromotor adaptations due to tVNS in non-disabled humans is a necessary step for applying tVNS to rehabilitation with the understanding of the underlying mechanism and for potentially using central norepinephrine as a predictor of tVNS efficacy in rehabilitation.